Oficial
by Ozanai
Summary: No llevaban una relación como tal. Es cierto que ella lo besaba esporádicamente, o que él la trataba diferente, especial. Todo Berk sabía que había algo entre ellos. El qué, no era seguro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

Astrid Hofferson siempre se consideró una vikinga digna de Berk. Una luchadora fiera, centrada y ruda. No entendía por qué algunas aldeanas suspiraban por los chicos. A temprana edad se juró nunca ser así de ridícula; ella sería admirada por su desempeño, por la cantidad de cabezas de dragón que obtuviera. Para la edad de quince años ya tenía el reconocimiento de años de esfuerzo: era la mejor vikinga de su generación, una guerra fuerte y decidida.

Incluso rechazaba al chico más popular de la tribu (por el cual las chicas cursis reían y suspiraban tontamente). Snotlout no perdía oportunidad para coquetear con ella, a pesar de los años seguía intentando conseguir una cita, siempre en vano, claro está.

Era consciente de que llamaba la atención masculina. Aunque los ojos azules y las pecas eran rasgos comunes en Berk; Astrid sabía que el color de sus ojos era un tono más claro que el de los demás, casi como el del cielo, y que sus pecas no parecían una explosión de puntos en el rostro; las de ella eran claras y escasas, muy bien distribuidas en la piel blanca. A pesar de ser vikinga, la chica cuidaba con esmero su cabello (algo que no confesaría abiertamente con facilidad). Lo lavaba en las mañanas y en las noches, siempre peinándolo con un cepillo traído de otras tierras, era uno de sus máximos secretos, y que una vez cada dos semanas se colocaba un aceite especial, el cual adquiría (muy discretamente) con Johann, el mercader ambulante, quien arribaba cada cierto tiempo en Berk. Era ese el secreto de su rubia cabellera brillante, quizá no destacaba tanto por la trenza que ella insistía en usar. No porque estuviera comprometida, ni nada por el estilo, era para dar empuje a su imagen de guerrera autosuficienciente. Y claro, para poder tener un mejor desempeño en batalla.

Sí, Astrid era la vikinga joven más guapa de la aldea, y los chicos buscaban cortejarla. Al menos hasta los quince años, la primera vez que plantó un buen puñetazo a Snotlout. Los vikingos jamás volvieron a intentar llamar su atención, a excepción del moreno, quien recibía las amenazas y golpes con tranquilidad inusual.

•••

_―Tú serás mi esposa algún día ―había proclamado jocosamente Snotlout._

_Fue en ese momento que el gran salón quedó sumido en silencio. Stoick, el jefe de la tribu, les miraba silenciosamente, como analizando a la posible pareja. La rubia pudo ver cómo vikingos de su edad o mayores hacían el amago de levantarse. Fue un gruñido de Gobber lo que la llevó a reparar en Hiccup, el aprendiz del herrero, y lo que vio en la verde mirada del chico le hizo perder el control._

_―Jamás... ―siseó la chica acercándose al moreno―, en tu vida, vuelvas a insinuar algo así ―lo tomó bruscamente del cuello de su chaleco―. Entre tú y yo no hay ni habrá nada._

_El puño de la rubia fue lo último que Snotlout alcanzó a ver. El sonido seco que hizo su cuerpo al caer le dio mayor peso a sus palabras._

_―Esto va para todos los demás, también ―y con ese frío murmuro el gran salón volvió a su rutina._

_Los habitantes varones de Berk no volvieron a intentar cortejar a la rubia, y eso ella lo agradecía infinitamente. Ya no la molestarían y podría entrenar a gusto. Se estaba preparando para matar dragones y los tontos solo le quitaban el tiempo, pero no más._

_Sin embargo, y Astrid se odió por ello, no contaba con que el pequeño herrero se colara en sus pensamientos. No entendía cómo un muchacho tan debilucho llamaba su atención; pero ella no tenía tiempo para pensar en chicos, peor aún en Hiccup, el menos vikingo de Berk._

•••

Astrid Hofferson seguía considerándose una vikinga digna y fuerte. Quizá no tuviera un cuarto lleno de cabezas de dragón, pero en su lugar construyó (con ayuda de Hiccup) un establo para Stormfly, su deadly Nadder, junto a su casa. De ese modo podrían estar cerca, y cuidarla como debía.

Tampoco tuvo el honor de matar a su primer dragón frente a los aldeanos, a cambio fue la primer vikinga en montar uno, y la primer chica en volar sobre un Night Fury, claro, junto a Hiccup, su jinete.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, el responsable de que los jinetes de dragones surgieran, el culpable de la paz que reinaba en la aldea. Pasó de ser el chiquillo torpe y desastroso a ser el héroe y orgullo de Berk. El primer vikingo en montar dragones, y domarlos.  
Logró ganarse el respeto y admiración de su pueblo. Incluso, cosa que le molestaba profundamente, había chicas tontas suspirando por él. Solo se fijaron en Hiccup después de su victoria ante el inmenso dragón Red Death.

Tal vez ya no entrenaban para matar dragones, pero Astrid seguía practicando con su hacha, quizá algún día la dejaría caer en la cabeza de alguna admiradora de Hiccup, accidentalmente, por supuesto.

―Hey, Astrid ―escuchó que la llamaban a la distancia.

Buscó con la mirada al vikingo moreno. Quien se acercaba a gran velocidad sobre Hookfang.

―Snotlout, pero qué alegría verte ―comentó irónicamente mientras rodaba la mirada.  
―Oh, lo sé, Astrid, por eso hemos venido a acompañarte en tu vuelo matutino.  
―¿Y quién dijo que queremos tu compañía? ―respondió mientras acariciaba las escamas azules de Stormfly.  
―Vamos, nena, no te resistas a esto ―coqueteó alzando los brazos para presumir sus músculos.

La rubia hizo un gesto de asco y un ademán de querer vomitar. El vikingo frunció el ceño y lanzó un gruñido.

―Hey, ¿a dónde vas? ―gritó hacia la chica y su dragón, que se alejaban velozmente―. Por el amor de Thor, Astrid, déjanos acompañarte.  
―Solo no te metas en nuestro camino ―amenazó antes de indicarle a Stormfly que acelerara.  
―Y dime, Nena, ¿por qué despiertas tan temprano para un estúpido vuelo? ―cuestionó el moreno en cuanto la hubo alcanzado.  
―Nadie pidió que vinieras a volar ―Astrid rodó los ojos, hastiada por la compañía y el comentario del chico.

Stormfly se había adaptado al horario de su jinete, quien era una de las vikingas más madrugadoras de Berk. No despertaba antes que el jefe, Stoick, el Vasto, quien era el primer vikingo en levantarse debido a sus múltiples responsabilidades, pero sí solía madrugar más que Hiccup. Al parecer su padre optaba por dejarlo descansar más tiempo.  
Astrid sonrió inconscientemente. En un principio el castaño despertaba más tarde que cualquiera de los jinetes; lo cual se modificó al asumir la responsabilidad de la academia de dragones, sin embargo era ella quien lo despertaba en ocasiones.

―Tranquila, chica, volverán pronto ―la chica acarició con ternura a su dragón, quien gimió lastimosamente

Astrid también deseó poder exteriorizar sus sentimientos, mas un intruso se había colado a su rutina. Rutina que había establecido con Hiccup; el chico había comenzado a ser entrenado por Stoick, su padre. Eso lo obligó a levantarse más temprano, cosa que ella agradecía. Jamás olvidaría el primer día que Hiccup la invitó a dar un paseo matutino. Si bien ese día aceptó ir sin Stormfly (y no lo diría en voz alta) para disfrutar de la cercanía del jinete, no siempre era así. Montados en Toothless disfrutaron de un vuelo tranquilo y suave. Hiccup rozaba las suaves manos de la chica, para después fingir haberlo hecho accidentalmente. Astrid aprovechaba para respirar el embriagador aroma del chico, afianzando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura masculina.

Perdida entre recuerdos de vuelos y carreras, la rubia no se percató que Snotlout y Hookfang les habían dado alcance.

―No sé qué le ves a mi primo ―musitó a regañadientes― Es un enclenque, un debilucho. Tienes que admitir que soy mejor vikingo; es más, él ni siquiera es un vikingo.

Una púa rozó el casco del chico, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar del todo. A punto estuvo de responder sarcásticamente, cuando observó la gélida mirada de la chica.

―Aun cuando lograras ser una cuarta parte de lo que Hiccup es ―siseó con furia contenida―, yo nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú.

Obedeciendo las indicaciones de su jinete, Stormfly emprendió el vuelo de regreso a Berk.

―¡Mi padre pedirá tu mano en matrimonio!

Astrid escuchó con indiferencia los gritos de Snotlout, adentrándose en la profundidad del bosque. Decidió perderse un momento entre los árboles. Indicándole el camino al claro donde Hiccup entrenaba a Toothless.

Desde hace un año que familias vikingas acudían a su casa para comprometerla con sus hijos; sus padres no accedían, pero daban el consentimiento para que la cortejaran. Astrid odiaba eso. Afortunadamente no solían molestarla cuando Hiccup se encontraba cerca. Era en días como estos (cuando Stoick se llevaba de viaje a su hijo), que ella se volvía loca, no sólo tenía que lidiar con sus tontos pretendientes, también con el sentimiento de extrañar a Hiccup.

Astrid suspiró con desgana, recargando la espalda en la piedra cercana al lago. Stormfly se acicalaba, ayudándose con la refrescante agua limpia. La rubia sonrió sinceramente al ver tan feliz a su dragón.

―Eso es, chica, nada como un buen baño ―el enorme reptil se acercó a la jinete ― .Disfruta tú, que puedes ser libre.

Otro suspiró escapó de sus labios, frustrada por la situación. Sus padres le habían ayudado a posponer las cosas, pero si Spitelout se presentaba, sabía que la situación sería más complicada. Era el clan Jorgenson, familia directa de los Haddock, jefes de la tribu. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, su madre le aconsejó años atrás que enamorara a Snotlout, quien era el favorito para heredar el puesto, al menos hasta que Hiccup mostró sus habilidades de líder.

―Hiccup…

Astrid nunca siguió los consejos de su madre. Las metas de la rubia se encontraban muy lejos del matrimonio, especialmente si se trataba del retoño Jorgenson. Era un chico desagradable y tonto, incluso feo (a ojos de ella); costaba creer que compartiera genes con el jinete del Night Fury.

―Vamonos, Stormfly ―ordenó a su amiga ―, debemos ayudar en los preparativos para la llegada del jefe.

Después de la victoria de Hiccup en la isla dragón, toda la aldea asumió que ellos tenían una relación, es decir, ¡Astrid lo besó en frente de todos los aldeanos! Y no había día que no se les viera juntos. Los chicos la dejaron en paz por mucho tiempo y era feliz por eso. Hasta que ella cumplió diecisiete años, el día de la celebración (cortesía del heredero Haddock) Snotlout proclamó a los cuatro vientos que él, un Jorgenson, la conquistaría y le haría su esposa. Alegó que Hiccup y Astrid no eran nada, no novios, no pareja. El castaño no había oficializado con la rubia. Al final de la tarde Hiccup se había marchado con Toothless, y Snotlout colgaba de un acantilado. Hookfang no hizo ningún movimiento a su favor, fue un simple espectador de la situación. Esa noche Stormfly recibió una ración doble.  
Días después de su cumpleaños, los varones de la isla comenzaron a cortejarla, incluso cuando Hiccup se encontraba con ella; fue gracias a las miradas de desdén que les lanzaba el chico, que dejaron de importunar, al menos en presencia del joven herrero.

Hacía casi un año que las propuestas de matrimonio habían iniciado; que el chico Haddock había comenzado a entrenar con su padre; que Hiccup y ella daban vuelos matutinos. Él seguía sin decir ni hacer nada en cuanto lo que había entre ellos. A este paso los padres de Astrid la ofrecerían en matrimonio para el varón Jorgenson, y Hiccup no haría nada al respecto.

* * *

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer. La historia contará con uno o dos capítulos más.  
Espero no haya mucho OCC, en verdad he tratado de mantener las personalidades de los chicos (claro con la ligera modificación del tiempo). Y con el hecho de que me imagino que Berk cuenta con más habitantes, como comerciantes, artesanos, simples aldeanos, y claro los guerreros –quienes son los personajes principales de la franquicia-; también creo que Astrid es una chica que recibiría propuestas matrimoniales al por mayor.  
Aclaro el punto de la trenza: las vikingas solteras solían usar el cabello suelto, solo las mujeres casadas o comprometidas lo peinaban. Después de pensarlo mucho, _quise_ llegar a la conclusión de que Astrid es demasiado rebelde, y que en verdad se visualiza únicamente como una guerrera y no una esposa, por lo que va en contra de ciertas costumbres. Espero no queden dudas con eso.  
Cualquier comentario, queja, duda, y demás serán bien recibidos. Por favor avísenme de cualquier error que encuentren.

Por cierto, para quienes hayan leído "_Red de Seguridad_" y tengan la misma duda, les informó que no contará con segunda parte, es un One Shot, y no me gustaría forzar una continuación.

Un enorme saludo, y no olviden comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell.**

**Pequeña nota aclaratoria: Mema es el nombre dado a Berk en España, para fines de la historia, he bautizado una isla diferente con ese nombre. Berk sigue siendo Berk, y Mema es aliada.**

* * *

Hiccup miraba con fascinación el ocaso. No era tan precioso ni imponente como los que veía en Berk, su tierra natal, pero sí que impresionaba esa vista. Deseó que su amigo Toothless estuviera ahí para poder dar un pequeño paseo, al Nigt Fury le encantaba jugar entre las nubes. Suspiró con añoranza; sin importar lo divertido que era viajar con su padre y conocer nuevas aldeas, él extrañaba los amaneceres de su isla. Al despertar pensaba en su dragón, y en los vuelos matutinos que compartía con Astrid.

―¿Sucede algo, Señor Haddock? ―le preguntó una voz dulce y suave.

El chico miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la guapa vikinga que le había acompañado durante su estancia en aquel pueblo. Pensó que se encontraba solo, por lo que la miró con un deje de confusión en los ojos.

―En absoluto, señorita ―respondió con una inclinación de cabeza hacia la chica.  
―Lamento tener que molestarle, pero es requerido para la cena de hoy.

Pasó la mano por sus rebeldes cabellos castaños, logrando un ligero sonrojo en su anfitriona. Le incomodaba un poco las atenciones que la chica tenía para con él. No es que no apreciara la hospitalidad de sus aliados, pero sentía un ambiente extraño con ella.

Caminaron tranquilamente por la pequeña plaza del lugar. La isla de Mema era más pequeña que Berk, pero su gente era más tranquila y amable. Eran vikingos fieros, pero que solo batallaban en guerras; por lo general tenían una convivencia pacífica. El chico creía que podrían tomar varias de las costumbres para su tribu.

―Buenas tardes, joven Haddock ―le saludó una de las aldeanas.

Hiccup respondió educadamente, ignorando la sonrisa coqueta de la chica y las miradas femeninas que le seguían. Optó por concentrar su atención en la vestimenta de las vikingas, detalle que había llamado su atención desde su arribo al lugar.

―Señorita Nissa… ―comenzó inseguramente.  
―Dígame, Señor Haddock ―preguntó la castaña, batiendo las pestañas en un movimiento que ella consideraba seductor.  
―Ammm, es solo que, me preguntaba si ―sacudía torpemente las manos, en un gesto de nerviosismo―. ¿Es normal que las mujeres usen chaquetas de pelo?  
La expresión consternada y dubitativa de la vikinga casi lo hizo sonrojar.  
―Quiero decir que, bueno, no es que tenga algo en contra, pero…  
―Lo es. Es normal ―interrumpió la chica, logrando que el vikingo cesara el movimiento de sus hombros ―. ¿A caso en Berk no lo usan?  
―Erhm, no. No en realidad ―por alguna extraña razón Hiccup se sintió avergonzado―. Solo las visten los guerreros varones.

Nissa encontró tierno el gesto nervioso del heredero Haddock. Según las historias que solía contarle su padre, los habitantes de Berk eran rudos y valientes, de aspecto tosco y fuerte. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III no encajaba en esa descripción. Él era de complexión delgada, y un aspecto nada tosco (prueba de ello eran los suspiros que provocaba en las féminas de Mema, incluyéndose); tenía el aspecto de ser un chico valiente, pero distaba mucho de verse rudo. Sus verdes ojos reflejaban inocencia y bondad. Todo él transmitía amabilidad.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso, alguno que otro vikingo se acercaba a estrechar las manos de los jóvenes. Al castaño le abrumaba tanta atención, mientras que Nissa parecía encantada con la presencia del chico, su timidez, para ser precisos.

―¿Dónde estabas, Hijo? ―preguntó la profunda voz del pelirrojo, mirando atentamente a los jóvenes.  
―Lo siento tanto, jefe Stoick, ha sido culpa mía ―Nissa, sin ser responsable del retraso, optó por ser diplomática ―. La realidad es que el joven Haddock es toda una celebridad en Mema.  
Hiccup se sonrojó ante la risita traviesa de la vikinga. Miró a su padre con aprehensión, en una muda disculpa por el retraso y el alboroto que ocasionó su llegada.  
―Vamos, Stoick, tu hijo es la sensación del momento ―Nils, el jefe del lugar, golpeó amistosamente el hombro de su visitante―. No todos los días tenemos al conquistador de dragones entre nosotros.

Una vez que Hiccup y Nissa se instalaron en la enorme mesa dispuesta para la ocasión, la junta dio inicio. No era la primera vez que alguno de los chicos presenciaba los acuerdos entre tribus, pero no por eso era menos tedioso. Al menos Nissa era un poco más tranquila que los herederos del sur, quienes eran aún más grandes que Hiccup, o peor, como el ahora líder de los berserkers, Dagur.  
El castaño trató de enfocar su atención en los tratados que se planteaban, la mayoría le parecían benéficos, y con la confianza absoluta en el juicio de su padre, se permitió unos minutos para pensar en sus propios asuntos; en las mejoras para la montura de Toothless, o el nuevo diseño que tenía en mente para prevenir los incendios. Empezaba a diseñar estructuras imaginarias cuando un brillo captó su atención. Uno de los guerreros de Mema había sacado su hacha, que ahora se encontraba en manos del jefe de Berk, quien la analizaba con ojo crítico. Él podría hacer una mejor para Astrid.

―Sí, nos encargaremos de éstas ―clamó con satisfacción Stoick―. Incluso podríamos mejorarlas.

El murmullo de aceptación y emoción elevó los ánimos de aquella reunión. Incluso algunos vikingos comenzaron a chocar los tarros, celebrando la casi consolidación del acuerdo.  
Nissa esperaba que todo terminara pronto, no se sentía muy cómoda entre tanto movimiento tosco y rudo, sin ningún recato a su presencia, ¡ella era la heredera de Mema! y ni sus guerreros parecían reparar en que su comportamiento era inadecuado ante una doncella como ella. Suspiró con fastidió; buscó con la mirada al único vikingo del lugar que se había comportado civilizadamente ante ella. Quizá él ya la estuviera observando, embelesado ante su castaña y larga cabellera. No fue así, el castaño reposaba la barbilla en su mano derecha, y con la mirada perdida.

Hiccup sabía que sus pensamientos podían ir de un lado a otro con mucha rapidez, pero cuando se trataba de la rubia, bueno, era como si su cerebro se atrofiara. Dedicó unos momentos al diseño de las nuevas hombreras que planeaba regalarle en su cumpleaños, pero cuando recordó ese pequeño detalle, no pudo evitar pensar en la piel expuesta de sus brazos. En cómo solía abrazarse cuando tenía frío, y aun así mantener una temperatura corporal tan… cálida. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, prueba de ello eran los abrazos que la chica le regalaba cada cumpleaños, o en Snoggletog, junto con la mezcla que ella insistía en llamar Ponche de Yak, y él lo había bebido valientemente los últimos dos años (aunque, siendo justos, la chica había mejorado un poco el sabor).  
Soltó un suspiro imperceptible, pensar en la rubia lo ponía nostálgico. Extrañaba los vuelos matutinos, o el suave roce de sus manos, la risa tranquila y sincera que soltaba cuando él hacía algo torpe o gracioso. Extrañaba profundamente a Astrid. No era la primera vez que se separaban o estaban lejos, pero no consideraba qu días tuvieran comparación a dos semanas distanciados, especialmente con el cumpleaños de la chica tan cerca.

•••

Hiccup relajó la mente en las nubes, buscando y hallando formas inimaginables, improbables, pero posibles en las alturas. Deseó con fervor que Toothless se encontrara a bordo con él. Suspiró.  
Bajó la vista a las profundidades del mar, donde el cielo se reflejaba limpiamente. Un azul tan claro. Igual que los ojos de Astrid.

El castaño removió el fleco que caía en mechones. Se encontraba nervioso, temeroso. Aceptó ir al viaje por una razón específica: Astrid. Fue en busca de valor, de reconocimiento. Ahora que volvía con, incluso, una prueba palpable, no lograba sentirse mejor.

Berk, su pueblo, al que añoró durante semanas, se comenzaba a divisar en el horizonte. Sintió el viento entre sus cabellos, que se movían a la dirección de las velas. La emoción y la felicidad lo embargaron por completo.

―Ya volvemos, hijo ―le animó su padre colocando firmemente la mano en el hombro del chico.  
―Lo sé, papá.

Escuchó a la tripulación afianzar el metal traído de otras tierras, colocando más cuerdas de las necesarias. Pensó en ayudar a atar los filamentos, sin embargó debía encargarse de su propio paquete. No podía darse el lujo de que alguien lo viera, era muy importante.

―¿Cómo lo llevas, Hiccup?

Stoick observaba a su vástago asegurar el valioso paquete que resguardaba en el morral de piel, el cual lo acreditaba como el heredero de Berk. El castaño introdujo unas cuantas cosas más, de forma que cubriera el pelaje.

―Creo que bien ―la tristeza se reflejó en los ojos del chico. La ilusión que brillaba al emprender la ida a la isla Mema ya no estaba, la verde mirada de Hiccup se había opacado ligeramente.  
―Sabes que yo te apoyo, y que no permitiré una barbaridad así.  
―Gracias, papá…  
―Debes tomar cartas en el asunto. No esperará por siempre.

Hiccup suspiró, desviando la mirada de la de su padre, comenzó a asegurar la ración de metal destinada para él. Hizo unos cuantos nudos, al comprobar la firmeza del amarré lo enganchó al final de su morral.

Fue todo una hazaña, pero lo había conseguido. No solo obtuvo un reconocimiento de parte del líder de Mema, también consiguió su aprobación. Tuvo que pedir muchas disculpas, ser firme en su discurso, mostrar seriedad y compromiso, incluso hizo varias promesas, pero sabía que todo había valido la pena. Al fin estaba preparado.

Observó hacia el muelle del pueblo. Una sonrisa sincera se asomó en su rostro; algunos aldeanos se acercaban para verlos desembarcar. El corazón de Hiccup latió con fervor al ver a un Deadly Nadder descender con suavidad en la madera.

•••

_―¿No es así, hijo? ―La palmada (que pretendía ser amistosa) que le propinó su padre lo desequilibro._  
_―Erhm, ¿si?_  
_Y ahí estaba, la mirada molesta del jefe, quien contenía el enojo en un ceño fruncido._  
_―Al parecer el conquistador de dragones está un poco distraído ―dijo risueñamente Nils, acariciando su bigote castaño y mirándolo con avaricia._  
_―El joven Haddock debe estar muy cansado, padre._  
_―Una disculpa por mi hijo, Nils. No le sienta bien estar lejos de Berk._  
_―Oh, Stoick, no te preocupes por eso. Es un muchacho después de todo. El héroe y orgullo de su pueblo._

_Algo, en lo más recóndito de su mente, le gritaba a Hiccup que la forma en que lo miraba el líder de Mema no estaba bien. La alarma se encendió más cuando le sonrió ladinamente, y sus ojos brillaron con anhelo, como un niño al que le muestran un juguete nuevo. Nada se comparó al miedo que sintió cuando lo vio tomar las manos de Nissa, su hija. Hiccup tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo del lugar. El hecho de saber que Astrid no estaría ahí para él lo hizo contenerse._

_―Stoick, viejo amigo, ¿qué te parecería una alianza matrimonial entre nuestros hijos?_

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Cumple las expectativas?**  
**Yo espero que les agrade, porque disfruté de escribirlo.**  
**Me ha costado trabajo la "perspectiva" de Hiccup, me parece algo más complicado. Ojalá sea cercano al personaje que hemos visto en HTTYD (1 y 2).**  
**Quizá lo sientan más superfluo, pero es necesario para el siguiente capítulo.**  
**Cualquier duda que llegaran a tener, con gusto la responderé. También si ven algún fallo, háganmelo saber.**  
**Y un sincero agradecimiento a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, ¡gracias! Eso me motiva muchísimo.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

El calor de la fragua parecía insoportable, al menos para el vikingo promedio. Las bajas temperaturas que traían la noche, no eran rivales para el fuego que salía del lugar.  
Toothless se paseaba por las afueras del lugar, volteando a ratos, esperando por la salida de su jinete. Desde que bajó del barco se había encerrado a trabajar. El dragón sabía qué era lo que hacía y para quién, por eso no le molestaba montar guardia a los alrededores. Buscó algún indicio de presencia humana, mas solo encontró a seis terribles terror jugando.

―¡Toothless!

El Night Fury ladeó la cabeza, con un ligero gruñido manifestó su confusión. Se acercó cuidadosamente a una pared con ventana. Un gorjeo de burla brotó de sus fauces; el castaño se encontraba a oscuras, el fuego se había consumido por una ventisca helada.

―¡Oh, por todos los Dioses! ¡Toothless!

Asomando un poco más la cabeza por la ventana, el dragón soltó una pequeña llamarada de plasma, produciendo el fuego tan necesario para la herrería. El castaño suspiró y sonrió a su amigo en un gesto de agradecimiento. Continuó con la labor de martillar el material, el cual brillaba abrasadoramente.

El metal traído de Mema era brillante y ligero, fácilmente maleable. Aunque le molestara admitirlo, también resultó ser más resistente. Cosa que lo alegró secretamente, ya que así no tendría que hacerle el mismo regalo cada año a Astrid. No porque le molestara, sino que ella merecía mejores obsequios.

―¿Qué te parece, amigo? ―preguntó Hiccup después de sumergir el metal en agua―. ¿Estupendas, eh? ―mostró el resultado final a su dragón, quien hizo un amago de sonrisa.

No era costumbre suya vanagloriarse, pero solía poner especial esmero en los trabajos que estaban destinados para Astrid; calentando, puliendo, y martillando con precisión y concentración al máximo. Incluso los bocetos debían estar perfectos. Él no iniciaba un regalo para la chica sin tener todo cuidadosamente planeado.  
La primera parte del regalo (y del plan, por qué no) estaba terminada. Dejó unas cuantas varillas en la mesa de trabajo. Metió con cuidado los bocetos del regalo en su morral y sacó otros para esparcirlos descuidadamente por su escritorio. Cuando hubo secado las piezas de metal, las envolvió en un pañuelo verde (una de sus viejas y desgastadas playeras), y con sumo cuidado las ocultó en la bolsa.

―Hora de irnos, amigo.

Como respuesta, Toothless se alejó de la ventana para recibirlo en la salida del lugar. Hiccup, al salir, acarició detrás de las orejas del dragón, ganándose una mirada de cariño y agradecimiento.  
Caminaron tranquilamente por la aldea, siendo resguardados por las sombras que confería la noche, dirigiéndose hasta la casa más grande del lugar.

•••

―Buenos días, milady.

Astrid dejó de acariciar las escamas de su dragón para encarar a su interlocutor. Sonrió con suavidad hacia el jinete, quien se acercaba a paso lento hacía ella.

―Hola, chico importante ―respondió juguetonamente―. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La chica colocó las manos en su cadera y miró desafiante al castaño, buscando intimidarlo. Sin inmutarse, Hiccup se acercó al Deadly Nadder, quien descansaba en el establo de los Hofferson. El dragón se dejó acariciar por las manos del muchacho, disfrutando del contacto.

―Sería una lástima no dejar descansar a Stormfly, se ve exhausta ―comentó distraídamente.  
―¿A qué te refieres? ―Astrid se cruzó de brazos, exigiendo una respuesta.  
―Nada en particular ―respondió Hiccup mientras se acercaba a su dragón ―. A Toothless no le importaría que fuéramos los dos, ¿sabes?

Hiccup podría jurar que, en ese momento, con los primeros rayos del sol cayendo sobre Berk, Astrid se veía aún más hermosa. El azul de sus ojos, más claro que el cielo matutino, lo invitaba a perderse en la mirada cariñosa de la chica.

―¿Y qué estamos esperando? ―preguntó con emoción, y, regalándole un puñetazo amistoso, montó de un brinco al Nigth Fury.  
―Andando, amigo ―ordenó el castaño una vez montado.

Astrid se afianzó al cuerpo masculino, recargando su peso en él. Se permitió disfrutar del aroma que desprendía el chico. Mentiría si dijera que no extrañó al castaño. Fue eso, precisamente, lo que la impulsó a abrazarse más a Hiccup. En respuesta, las manos del vikingo acariciaron sus dedos con ternura.

Hiccup se concentró en deleitarse con el aire golpeando su rostro, en el vuelo tranquilo y ligero de Toothless. Aun así, nada se comparaba con la sensación de los brazos de Astrid alrededor de su torso. Con el valor que le infundió el momento, acarició los delicados dedos femeninos. Memorizó la suavidad de las manos de la chica.

―Te extrañé…

Buscando amortiguar sus palabras, Astrid recargó la mejilla en el hombro del muchacho. Esperaba que el viento acallara la tristeza impregnada en su voz.

―Y yo a ti ―Hiccup ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, buscando un contacto más íntimo. Perdiéndose un momento en el cielo de sus ojos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, tratando de trasmitir su sentir ―. Mucho.

Aterrizaron en una diminuta isla al este de Berk. No había dragones, y la vegetación se limitaba a unos cuantos árboles. Hiccup bajó primero, y, ofreciéndole la mano a Astrid, le ayudó a desmontar.

―Hiccup, esto es… ―la chica quedó impresionada ante la hermosa vista que tenía en frente.  
―Maravilloso, lo sé ―completó el muchacho, encaminándose a la piedra más cercana y grande para recargar la espalda en ella, sentándose en el verde césped del lugar.  
―Sí, más o menos.

Astrid se acercó al muchacho, le dio un puñetazo ligero, sin fuerza ni ganas. Le sonrió y decidió subir a la piedra, tomando asiento en ésta. Observaron atentamente el horizonte. Los colores matutinos brillaban con intensidad, y algunos terribles terrores comenzaban a cantar a lo lejos.

―¿Qué es este lugar?  
―Toothless y yo lo encontramos poco antes del viaje.  
―¿Así, y qué nombre le dieron? ―miró a los ojos del chico, en un gesto que él encontró muy tierno.  
―Aún no le hemos puesto uno. Como podrás ver, no hay dragones aquí ―las manos del chico señalaron los pequeños riscos aledaños.  
―Sí, pero lo registrarás en el mapa, ¿cierto? ―comentó risueñamente.  
―Por supuesto que sí ―rio brevemente el chico―. Justo ahora.

Hiccup sacó su preciada libreta del chaleco café. Sintió la suavidad del pelaje, no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente. Una vez en el césped, amplió el mapa que se escondía entre las hojas de papel. Astrid bajó de la piedra de un salto. Se acercó por detrás al chico, observando maravillada el trabajo que llevaba realizando. Quizá era sólo dos veces más grandes que el mapa normal de un berkiano, pero sabía que no tardaría en ampliarse.

―Bien, ¿qué nombre le ponemos? ―Hiccup agregó unos pequeños trazos al dibujo para luego mirarla expectante.  
―¿En serio me estás preguntando a mí? ―Astrid arqueó una ceja mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
―Claro que sí ―y ahí estaba, el movimiento de hombros ―. Toothless y yo queremos que tú bautices este lugar.  
Astrid quedó perpleja. Hacia unos meses que el castaño y su dragón emprendieron viajes alrededor de Berk, saliendo en busca de nuevos lugares. Hasta el momento habían hallado acantilados, montículos de tierra, incluso pequeñas islas. Sin embargo, y no es que le molestara, ellos se encargaban de darles nombre; esta era la primera vez que solicitaban su opinión, su ayuda, que la hacían participe. Meditó unos segundos.

―Kaira ―musitó suavemente, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.  
―¿Qué? ―Hiccup terminó de trazar las columnas rocosas en el mapa.  
―Solo mira ―señaló hacia el frente con las manos.

Astrid observó de reojo la sonrisa discreta que tenía el castaño. Soltó una risa breve y baja. Hiccup volteó a mirarla a los ojos, sonriéndole ampliamente. Deslizó la vista a la hoja de papel y se inclinó ligeramente para escribir con el carboncillo.

―Kaira será.

•••

Hiccup trazaba líneas y curvas en el cuero, procurando que fueran exactas y precisas. Tan concentrado en su labor que no escuchó el andar de la madera.

―¿Pero qué estás haciendo, muchacho?

El castaño saltó involuntariamente, giró la cabeza hacia el vikingo. Al comprobar que venía solo se permitió relajarse un momento.

―¿Gobber, qué haces aquí?  
―Bueno, aquí trabajo ―respondió con aire tranquilo―. Y tenemos un encargo por hacer.

Hiccup miró hacia la esquina que señalaba el corpulento herrero. El metal brillaba, como burlándose de él y su mala suerte. Casi pudo escuchar la risa burlona de Nissa, la heredera de Mema. Isla a la que debería volver en un mes para cumplir con su palabra. Suspiró.

―Ya lo sé, Gobber. Me encargaré de ellas después ―el tono frustrado no pasó desapercibido para el hombre.  
―Hiccup, tú sabes que suelo ser comprensivo, en especial en estas fechas ―el rubio sostuvo el cuero, permitiendo que el castaño terminara con los trazos―. Solo no olvides tus obligaciones.  
―No te preocupes, no lo haré.  
―Lo que trato de decir, Hiccup ―señaló hacia el cuero que cortaba con cuidado―. Es que esto no parece un regalo para…  
―Silencio, Gobber ―las manos del castaño le impidieron seguir hablando―.A-Alguien podría escucharte.  
―Pero si todos saben qué es lo que haces, muchacho ―soltó con frescura y obviedad el vikingo.  
Hiccup suspiró y rodó los ojos, hastiado. Decidió que mañana comenzaría con el encargo de Mema. De momento tenía cosas más importantes y urgentes por hacer.

Toothles prefirió descansar en la fragua esa noche, vigilando desde la entrada. A su parecer, el pequeño Haddock (para él siempre sería pequeño) se estaba esforzando mucho con tres proyectos a la vez. Bueno, mañana cuatro, según le escuchó. Eso le dijo al vikingo de mano y pie de madera cuando éste se despedía.

―Ya casi, amigo ―escuchó que le decía su jinete.  
Hiccup terminaba de coser las tiras de cuero café. Tarea relativamente sencilla en comparación de la que le llevó gran parte del día, hacer las marcas. El castaño se negaba a usar escamas de dragón, por lo que optó por marcarlas en el material traído de Mema. Mañana se encargaría de unir la parte delantera con la trasera, con la ayuda de las tiras que guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio.

Toothless abrió peligrosamente los ojos, observando las sombras nocturnas. Supo que debía estar alerta, al menos por la siguiente hora. Hiccup se había encerrado en el pequeño cuarto que Gobber le había cedido. Lugar donde colgaban algunos bocetos, donde el escritorio se atiborraba de proyectos extraños y novedosos. Más importante aún, lugar donde el castaño trabajaba en los avances que nadie más debía ver.

•••

_Sentía la vista cansada, y ni la luz de tres velas parecía suficiente. Hiccup decidió bajar a la sala de estar. Con la ayuda de un disparo de Toothless, la enorme fogata comenzó a generar llamas, y luz, mucha luz. Tomó un poco de té de hierbas para contrarrestar la fatiga. Ocupó el asiento frente al fuego, y continuó con la tarea de coser. Cuidó que cada puntada fuera exacta y perfecta, cada cierto cruce de hilo y aguja se detenía a inspeccionar su avance. Pasaba los dedos entre el material, deleitándose con la suavidad.  
Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que cada costura era firme y resistente, se permitió exhalar con alivio y felicidad. Una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro, y no lo abandonó, al menos no hasta que hubo apagado el fuego, y colocado la cabeza en la almohada de su cama, listo para descansar un poco._

•••

Gobber tallaba la madera con maestría y destreza, enfatizando en el peso y grosor de cada pieza. Midiendo concienzudamente el largo de cada uno. Mentiría si decía que le parecía un trabajo pesado y detallado, ya que no era así. Él solo se encargaba de las piezas de madera. Órdenes del jefe Nils. El trabajo pesado se lo llevaría Hiccup. Chico que, por cierto, llegaría tarde, aparentemente.

Comenzó a separar algunos trozos de metal. Ocupado o no, Hiccup debía empezar a trabajar en las armas. Menos de un mes, y no llevaba ni una sola pieza. Acarició su rubio bigote, buscando una forma en la que pudiera ayudar al muchacho, sin embargo, dedujo que solo podía seguir separando el metal y tallando la madera.

―Hey, Gobber ―escuchó la voz risueña de su aprendiz―. ¿Cómo va todo?

Hiccup entró a paso alegre a la fragua, seguido por su leal dragón. Palmeó ligeramente el hombro del rubio, y continuó su trayecto hasta donde se encontraban trozos de metal. La sonrisa que traía desde que descendió del Night Fury, casi lo abandona en ese momento. Terminó el paseo.

―Pues parece que no tan bien como allá afuera, ¿eh? ―la mirada risueña del rudo vikingo desarmó por un momento al castaño.  
―Sí, allá afuera es increíble.

La breve charla se agotó, en su lugar quedó el sonido del martillo chocando con el metal. Gobber se giró para felicitar a Hiccup por avanzar. Al menos hasta que descubrió que no era en las armas en lo que trabajaba.

―¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? ―sonó bastante indignado, por lo que el castaño fijó la mirada en él.  
―Uhm, parte del regalo para ―se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie cerca, para bajar el tono ―, Astrid. Ya sabes.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Tomó entre las manos las pequeñas formas de calavera y entró a su pequeña oficina, donde las limpió con una franela verde (otra playera vieja de él), las envolvió con cuidado, y resguardó en su morral.

Antes de la hora de comer, el jinete ya había avanzado gran parte en el proyecto de cuero. Aún no terminaba de coserlo, pero esperaba tener esa pieza lista para el anochecer. Dejó los trozos en su escritorio y decidió seguir con las varillas.  
Después de unos cuantos pescados, Hiccup comenzó a trabajar el metal de Mema. Tuvo cuidado al momento de moldearlo, dando martillazos fuertes y continuos. Por suerte, Gobber le ayudó a sumergir las hojas de metal, para después dejarlas apiladas en un estante. Mañana se encargaría de afilarlas.

―¿Preparado para la reunión?  
Hiccup se paralizó, soltando rápidamente la aguja e hilo. Gobber sonrió ante los movimientos nerviosos del chico.  
―¡Oh, Dioses! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ―balbuceó torpemente mientras se dirigía a su pequeño estudio.  
―Vamos, muchacho, debes dar una buena impresión a las cabezas de los clanes.  
―Lo sé, Gobber, lo sé.  
Caminando de un lado a otro, Hiccup buscaba arreglar sus ropas. Limpiaba el sudor de su rostro con una camisa que encontró cerca.  
―Vaya, nunca te había visto tan comprometido con este tipo de cosas ―comentó jocosamente, provocando un ligero sonrojo en su aprendiz.  
―Sí, ya sabes cómo soy yo ―Hiccup remplazó la playera que traía puesta por una limpia―.Siempre queriendo quedar bien.  
―Eso, o será que ―Gobber miró con sospecha hacía él―, no sé, ¿hay algún jefe de familia que quieras ganarte?  
El rostro de Hiccup adquirió un tono rojo, comenzando a mover los brazos exageradamente y escupiendo excusas sin razón.  
Una vez vestido con prendas limpias y el rostro libre de sudor, se encaminó hacía al gran salón, despidiéndose de Gobber con un ademan.  
―¡Suerte con Hofferson!

Para cuando Toothless y su jinete se dirigían a la residencia Haddock, el muchacho había terminado de coser el cuero café. Al fin había unido la parte delantera con la trasera. Faltaban pequeños detalles, y Hiccup ansiaba que llegara el día. Después de unos cuantos años, al fin se sentía preparado para enfrentar a la rubia.

•••

Astrid Hofferson despertó más temprano de lo normal. Una parte de su subconsciente le indicó que, muy probablemente, Hiccup no aparecería esa mañana. No habría vuelo matutino juntos. Casi se permitió soltar un suspiro, pero decidió que ese sería un buen día.  
Trenzó su cabello, como todos los días, pasando hábilmente los dedos entre las hebras doradas. Ajustó la delgada banda en su cabeza y miró su reflejo por un momento. No es que fuera vanidosa, pero debía cuidar su imagen de guerrera, y el espejo que le compró al mercader Johann era muy útil para su fin.

Bajó hacía el comedor, lista para desayunar, siendo recibida por las felicitaciones de sus padres. Disfrutó el pan horneado que su madre le preparó especialmente por su cumpleaños.  
Al salir de su casa pudo sentir la inspección de su padre sobre ella, quien no dejó de lanzarle miradas significativas mientras saboreaba sus alimentos.

―¡Buenos días, chica! ―saludó alegremente mientras posaba un cesto con pollo frente a Stormfly.  
El dragón azul gorjeó a modo de agradecimiento antes de devorar las piezas que Astrid eligió para ella.  
Algunos aldeanos la saludaron, sus vecinos, específicamente. Otros cuantos se acercaban a felicitarle, alegando que era toda una señorita y debía estar ya próxima a contraer nupcias.  
Astrid no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, adivinando que serían padres de algunos pretendientes. Claro que les interesaba unir a sus hijos con ella, heredera del clan Hofferson. ¿Por qué la molestaban con cosas así? Ella era hija de grandes vikingos, seguiría con el legado de su familia, era una guerrera. Lo había dejado claro muchas veces, aún después de los besos dados al hijo del jefe. No, Astrid no sería una esposa y mujer abnegada, ella sería recordada como la mejor doncella escudera. Suspiró con hastío, montando a Stormfly.

Juntas surcaron las nubes, quizá no era la misma altitud que la que disfrutaba cuando volaba con Hiccup y Toothless, pero sí era vigorizante.  
―Abajo, linda ―ordenó con una caricia en el lomo del reptil.  
Stormfly se lanzó en picada, dirigiéndose a enorme velocidad hacía el mar. Astrid podía sentir el viento agitando su cabello. No descendía a la velocidad de un Nigt Fury, pero podía apreciar la sensación de adrenalina y libertad.  
Un ligero silbido captó la atención de jinete y dragón. Astrid sintió el corazón volcársele, reconocería ese sonido en cualquier lugar. Observó a la distancia, donde provenía el ruido. Una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en sus labios, mirando con cariño al jinete que se acercaba a enorme velocidad.

Hiccup pasó por delante de Stormfly, miró a Astrid con una sonrisa traviesa, instándola a seguirle en la pequeña carrera improvisada. La vena competitiva Hofferson la obligó a aceptar el reto al instante.  
Ambos dragones volaban a gran velocidad, sorteando las posiciones. Subiendo y bajando entre las nubes, balanceándose de izquierda a derecha.  
Astrid, cansada del silencio (y de que no la hubiera saludado siquiera) ordenó con un gesto a su dragón que redujera la distancia.  
―Vamos, amigo ―indicó Hiccup al notar la cercanía de Stormfly.  
Toothless aumentó el ritmo del vuelo (aprovechando las mejoras recientes en su montura), dejando atrás a una perpleja Astrid, quien no tardó en reponerse y seguir su trayecto.

Hiccup y Toothless aterrizaron en la diminuta isla, justo en el centro, donde la vegetación disminuía considerablemente. Era un claro pequeño, solo con el espacio suficiente para el aterrizaje del Night Fury. Desmontó tranquilamente de su dragón. Recargó parte de su peso en Toothlees, y observó a la distancia una pequeña mancha, la cual se acercaba lentamente hacía ellos.  
―Buenos días, milady ―saludó cuando Stormfly hubo aterrizado.  
―Buenos días ―Astrid bajó de un salto de su dragón, acercándose tranquilamente a Hiccup―. Esto es por hacerme seguirte ―murmuró después de darle un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.  
La risa suave y ligera que él lanzó casi la hizo sonrojar.  
―¿Y qué es ese traje tan ridículo? ―señaló entre risas las ropas de Hiccup.  
―Oh, esto. No es nada, solo un pequeño invento mío.  
Él no quería presumir, pero estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo. El material utilizado le permitía estar protegido, pero sin afectar la velocidad de Toothles. Encima de la playera, el cuero cubría su torso entero (dejando los brazos únicamente con las mangas de lana verde), pero tenía apertura en la pelvis y piernas, utilizando solo las tiras de cuero en los costados (todo para un proyecto futuro). Soportó con diversión las burlas hacía su creación.  
Astrid acunó suavemente las mejillas de Hiccup entre sus manos. Con la cercanía del gesto pudo apreciar a detalle las sinuosas ojeras que adornaban el rostro masculino.  
―¿No has dormido bien? ―demandó en un tono preocupado―. Y todo por hacer eso, ¿verdad?  
―Hemos tenido trabajo ―se excusó nerviosamente, evadiendo su mirada―. La isla de Mema ha hecho un encargo, y debo terminarlo pronto.

Astrid supo que ese no era un día común, sin lugar a dudas. Un latigazo de inseguridad le azoró fuertemente, ¿y si había olvidado su cumpleaños? Hiccup, en los años anteriores, se escabullía de ella hasta la fiesta sorpresa que le preparaba en el gran salón; los gemelos solían tratar de distraerla (sin éxito, claro está). En esta ocasión no.  
Ahí estaba, de pie frente a ella, con una tranquilidad inusual en él, y con ropas totalmente diferentes. Ni siquiera la había felicitado. Eso no podía estar pasando, incluso Snotlout recordaba esa fecha.

―Astrid, yo ―Hiccup había tomado tímidamente sus manos, con la vista fija en el suelo―. Solo quería decirte que, pues, ya sabes…  
Toothles golpeó suavemente la espalda del jinete, empujándole con la cabeza. Rompiendo el contacto entre sus manos, Hiccup giró hacía su dragón, quien le mostraba el morral que cargaba.  
Astrid dejó las manos suspendidas por unos momentos, curiosa de lo que pasaba entre los amigos. Ignoró el ligero temblor de sus dedos y el golpeteo de su corazón.

―Yo… hice un regalo para ti ―de espaldas a ella, Hiccup comenzó a remover en el interior del morral. Un ligero destello le permitió ver unas brillantes hombreras.  
El estómago le dio un vuelco al observar el obsequio que él sostenía entre las manos. Unido a las piezas de metal había algo más.  
Se acercó lentamente a ella. Demasiado. Esquivando su mirada, extendió la prenda hacia delante, ofreciéndosela.  
Astrid olvidó cómo respirar, incluso creyó que había perdido el habla.  
Hiccup le estaba regalando el máximo símbolo de estatus. El cual solo Gothi podía utilizar. Las guerreras no usaban telas con peluche, jamás. Nunca. Mucho menos las aldeanas comunes. Solo Gothi, la curandera.

"Respira, Astrid, respira"  
Soltó un ligero jadeó, anonadada.

―Hiccup…  
―Lamento tanto no haberlo hecho antes ―Astrid le miró confundida, aunque él no la vio a ella ―. Es sólo qué…  
Suspiró con pesadumbre. Se removió nerviosamente en su sitio, buscando las palabras adecuadas.  
―Astrid, tú siempre has sido especial. Y yo, bueno, yo un desastre ―movió ligeramente las manos, en un ademán de señalarse ―. Eres hija de un gran guerrero. Eres Astrid, del clan Hofferson. No podía simplemente llegar y cortejarte, necesitaba ser digno de ti.

Astrid sintió una opresión en el pecho, ¿Hiccup indigno de ella? Un ligero sentimiento de ira la embargó. Tomó aire, lista para responder a las tonterías que balbuceaba. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.  
―Creo que ahora lo soy, al menos un poco ―mantuvo el obsequio extendido hacía ella en una mano, pasando la otra entre los mechones cafés ―. Logré impresionar al jefe de Mema, pero más importante ―Hiccup le miró por unos momentos―: Obtuve el permiso y la autorización de tu padre.  
―Hiccup yo…  
―Sé que eres una guerrera, y no pretendo cambiar eso. Tampoco quiero presionarte a algo para lo que no estamos listos, prefiero esperar un tiempo para dar ese gran paso.  
»Astrid, estoy harto de ver a otros vikingos cortejarte, pero tenía miedo de que tus padres no me aceptaran. Ahora que lo he conseguido, necesito saber qué quieres tú. Me interesa conocer tu respuesta, que me digas si me aceptas para compartir nuestros días.  
»Esto, Astrid ―comentó alzando la prenda entre sus manos― es un símbolo. Te reconocerá como mi novia –si tú aceptas, claro-, pero seguirás siendo una vikinga libre, no quiero atarte a mí. Quiero que el tiempo nos deje acoplarnos para formar algo más. Quiero que seamos un equipo.

Astrid llevó ambas manos a sus labios, sellando sus palabras. Quiso llorar, no como la ocasión en que creyó muerto a Hiccup, sino de la alegría que comenzaba a consumirla. Hiccup le estaba dando su lugar. La reconocería como su pareja ante la aldea, pero no la forzaría a pasar como señorita comprometida. Ella tendría el símbolo máximo de Berk para una mujer vikinga.  
"Tranquila, Astrid."  
Observó con ternura la capucha que Hiccup le extendía. La cual solo la _esposa_ del jefe (cargo para el que era el siguiente en línea) podía utilizar. La prenda que representaba la diferencia de niveles. Y él se la estaba obsequiando a ella, por su aniversario número dieciocho. Él le estaba proponiendo formalizar su relación. Ya no serían solo besos esporádicos y miradas cómplices. Ahora sería oficial. Astrid Hofferson en una relación oficial y formal con Hiccup Haddock, heredero al trono de Berk.

Una ligera corriente de aire meció sus cabellos, acariciando sus rostros. Astrid encontró mágico el momento. Ella no era cursi ni romántica, pero si alguien lograba sacar a relucir su lado más sensible, era él.  
Ligeros destellos de luz solar se esparcieron por el claro. Kaira había sido un gran acierto.

Hiccup, ansioso por el prolongado silencio (o la falta de una respuesta, en realidad) se removió incomodo, agitando ligeramente la cabeza. Suspiró con resignación y, armándose de valor, miró directamente a los ojos azules.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Astrid.

* * *

**Llegué a creer que nunca lo terminaría y que este capítulo no sería visto más que por mis ojos cansados frente a la computadora.**  
**Bueno, me llevó más de lo que esperaba. La ventaja: es lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida (no, tarea escolares no cuentan). Sí que fue difícil.**  
**¿Cumplió sus expectativas? ¿era lo que esperaban? ¿lo reedito?**  
**¿El resultado? Ustedes juzguen.**  
**Le he dado varias repasadas; aun así sé que me llevo alguno que otro error, coméntenmelo con confianza.**

**Aclaraciones:**  
**Algo que llamó en extremo mi atención, fue el detalle de la capucha que le agregaron al look de Astrid. Más aún cuando vi a Valka con algo similar. Ya sé que es como muy fantasioso mi relato, pero hasta que no salga la tercera temporada de la serie, yo seguiré creyendo que fue así de cursi.**  
**Si no respondí sus preguntas es porque esperaba que todas quedarán aclaradas con el final. Cualquier otra que lleguen a tener, con gusto la responderé.  
Oficial queda concluido... oficialmente (: Como lo dije, 3 capítulos.**  
**Por cierto, sólo para que lo sepan. Nils le hizo un pequeño favor a Stoick ;)**

**Realmente no sé qué más debería poner, es la primera vez que termino una historia de varios capítulos (y sólo son tres).**  
**Ahh, tal vez que a veces acentúo "solo", aún no me quito del todo el uso de éste. (Sigo odiando a la RAE por eso).**  
**Amm, en verdad no sé qué decir, espero que el final sea de su agrado, ya que sí me siento satisfecha de haber terminado, y no dejar votada la historia.**

**Y, pues, no queda más que agradecerles a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, seguir y favear este pequeño proyecto. ¡Muchísimas gracias! En verdad, me hicieron muy feliz.**  
**También me motivaban para terminar pronto _Oficial_ (ya que soy medio vaguetas).**  
**Espero regresar un poco del tiempo que emplearon en mí.**  
**A quienes no tienen cuenta: Yaz, Paolabaez, Kareth y quetza. Gracias.**  
**Prometo responder pronto los reviews con cuenta.**

**Creo que es todo, por el momento.**

**¡Hasta la otra!**


End file.
